Œuvre de secours aux enfants
Œuvre de secours aux enfants (ose-france.org, oeuvre de secours aux enfants) En 2012, l’OSE a célébré les 100 ans de sa création par des médecins juifs de Saint-Pétersbourg (Obshchetsvo Zdravookhraneniya Yevreyiev, Organisation for the health protection of Jews). Association juive pour l'aide medicale créée le 28 octobre 1912, l’OSE place ses actions au service des valeurs humaines fondamentales. Reconnue pour le sauvetage héroïque de plus de 5 000 enfants durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale puis l’accueil des enfants survivants des camps, l’OSE prend en charge dans les années 1960, les enfants rapatriés d’Egypte, d’Afrique du Nord et leurs familles. En France, l’OSE est reconnue d’utilité publique en 1951. * http://www.ose-france.org/categories/quisommesnous/notre-histoire/ In 1923 the organization relocated in Berlin, under the symbolic presidency of Albert Einstein. In 1933, fleeing Nazism, it relocated to France. In March 1939, several transports brought German Jewish children to France. Other children arrived either on their own or were brought by relatives. By May 1939, the OSE Children's Homes held more than 200 refugee children. [[Datei:IMG_0992.jpg|thumb|Heutiger Eingang zum Haus, in dem die Union OSE ihre Hilfe in Genf orgnisierte. ]] thumb|Eingang (2015) Heute - aujourdhui * Jean-François Guthmann, Paris (Pres. du Conseil d'Administration) * Patricia Sitruk, Directrice Générale (CEO) Aujourd’hui, l’OSE diversifie ses actions et se déploie. L’OSE réunit 650 salariés et plus de 100 bénévoles. L’association continue d’exercer sa mission d’aide médico-sociale autour de six grands pôles : l’enfance, la santé, le handicap, le grand-âge, la mémoire et l’action internationale. L’OSE est une association qui compte pour les familles en difficulté. L’OSE accompagne les enfants et jeunes en difficulté, les personnes handicapées et les personnes âgées atteintes de la maladie d’Alzheimer et survivantes de la Shoah, dans le double respect de la tradition juive et des principes de la laïcité républicaine. L’OSE, c’est 30 établissements et chaque année : • 50 000 consultations dans ses centres de santé. • Plus de 1 000 enfants accompagnés. • 85 personnes handicapées accueillies. • 40 jeunes polyhandicapés pris en charge. • 310 familles accompagnées face à la maladie d’Alzheimer. • Près de 400 survivants de la Shoah accompagnés. L’OSE est présidée par M. Jean-François Guthmann et dirigée par Mme Patricia Sitruk * OSE ose-france.org - quisommesnous Homepage • Eine teilweise Übersetzung ins Deutsche wird zur Zeit dort angelegt. Le Circuit Garel Le Circuit Garel (OSE à Paris) ont travaillé la main dans la main, ainsi que des organisations chrétiennes comme la CIMADE et la filière de René Nodot. Les véritables documents d’identité des enfants étaient généralement cousus dans la doublure de leurs vêtements, au moins leur vrai nom, pour qu’ils puissent les montrer aux autorités en Suisse et au Ce réseau s'appelait "Circuit Garel" quand Georges Garel en prend la direction Le Dr Joseph Weill, médecin-chef de l'OSE (Oeuvre de secours aux enfants), lui conseilla de créer une filière de passage en Suisse. L'Union-OSE (Oeuvre de secours aux enfants) installée à Genève les prendrait en charge. thumb|TreppenhausIl y a un siège de l’OSE à Genève: dès le début de l'année 1942, le Dr Boris Tschlenoff, * 11, Rue de Mont-Blanc (damals schrieb sich der Name Union O.S.E. ) . thumb * Katy Hazan: [http://www.ose-france.org/memoire/le-sauvetage-des-enfants-juifs-pendant-l’occupation/ Le sauvetage des enfants juifs pendant l’occupation dans les maisons de l’OSE 1938-1945] . Plus en plus ausk.tiert Medien * Report on the situation of the Jews in Germany, October/December 1945 / Union O.S.E. Gedruckt in Genf 1946 (und weitere Biblo.nachweise bei USHMM) * 500 Kinder aus dem KZ Buchenwald … * Sémelin Jacques, Andrieu Claire: La résistance aux génocides. 2008, Pages 550. ISBN 9782724610895 Chapitre 15 : L’OSE et le sauvetage des enfants juifs. De l’avant-guerre à l’après-guerre par Katy HAZAN et Georges WEILL Weblinks * fr.wikipedia * en.wikipedia * Georges Garel (bei fr.wikipedia) Siehe auch * Gerhart Riegner * [